


On Their Knees

by Doddz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddz/pseuds/Doddz
Summary: 4 times Mickey gets on his knees +1 time Ian does.





	On Their Knees

**Author's Note:**

> 6 months ago I posted my first fic. Here's my 2nd attempt.  
> Massive thanks to my insanely talented friend Mohito! You are the Bestest!

1.

Mickey watched as Lip herded Carl and Debbie from the Gallagher boy’s bedroom. As the door closed behind the trio, Ian sat back down on the bed.

“You coming back?” Mickey asked, his arms folded defensively, eyes looking anywhere but up at the  
younger man.

“That depends!” Ian replied, staring at Mickey. “Will you suck my dick whenever I want?”

“Fuck off” he said, his eyebrows furrowing together as he glanced briefly at the redhead.

Ian shrugged off the rejection, turned his attention to the notebook in his lap and began to write.

Mickey leaned against the tall chest of drawers, his eyes coming to rest on Ian.

“Whatcha writing?” he asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Stuff?! Notes… ideas…” Ian replied, not looking up.

Mickey’s brain was at war with itself, or maybe it was battling his heart. All he knew was that he couldn’t lose Ian again. 

When Ian was gone, Mickey had felt like a part of him was missing and now that it was back here within his reach, he would do whatever it took to keep them together.

“I’ll do it” he sighed, hoping the reward would outweigh the cost.

Ian looked up at the older man, feigning ignorance.

“Do what?” 

Mickey shook his head, letting out a frustrated breath.

“Don’t make me say it asswipe…”

“Suck my dick…” Ian began, clearly enjoying the brunet’s discomfort. “Whenever I want?” he continued, trying to maintain his poker face.

Mickey looked warily down at Ian, wondering if he should just take it back. Why should he have to submit himself to such degradation. 

Ha! Who was he kidding. He loved Ian’s dick almost as much as the man himself. Sucking it ‘on command’ wouldn’t actually be that big of a deal, plus the alternative was living without his boyfriend and he’d done that long enough. 

Shaking all other thoughts from his head, he dropped to his knees in front of Ian and reached for his belt. Undoing the buckle, he looked up at a very contented Ian. 

The younger man leaned back, ready to enjoy the ride and thought about how great he was at bluffing and how important it was to be a good bluffer when you play poker. 

“Oh God, that feels so good”

‘Maybe I could take my bluffing skills and think about using them to play poker, professionally even, people do that these days, either online, or maybe I could find a game going on in the back of some chinese laundry or some shit.’ 

“Oooh, Watch the teeth, Asshole”

‘There’s bound to be somewhere like that here in the Southside. Maybe the Wongs or the Lee’s Chinese restaurant… no, the Golden Palace, that place is shady as fuck.’

“Fuck Mick, keep going!”

‘Yeah, there’s definitely some cagey shit going on there I could get in on… ‘

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

2.

Mickey was sitting on the front porch of the Gallagher house, waiting for his 2 favorite guys to return from their play date at the park with Debs and Franny. 

He was just finishing off his second cigarette, when the sound of laughter drew his attention to the end of the block. There he saw Ian piggybacking their son and Debbie pushing a worn looking stroller.

“There they are” Mickey exclaimed once they were in hearing distance. 

Yevgeny immediately wriggled out of Ian’s hold and dropped to the ground, before racing around through the gate and up the steps towards his dad.

“Have fun little man?” he asked, flicking his smoke away and gathering the boy into his arms.

Yevgeny then proceeded to give Mickey the run down of their afternoon as Ian helped Franny out of the stroller. He placed her carefully on the ground and watched as she crawled her way up the steps. 

Once she reached the top she pulled herself up onto her feet and toddled over to her almost uncle. Patting his shoulder insistently, she looked up at her Mom gleefully saying “Kicky, Kicky.”

“That’s right, Franny,” Debs affirmed. “That’s Uncle Mickey.”

“C’mere,” Mickey said reaching out to haul the toddler on to his lap beside Yevgeny. “Ya little sh…”

“Mickey!!!” Ian warned.

“sh…shortcake,” he finished, planting a wet kiss on the squirmy girl’s rosy cheek. 

Giving Ian a shit-eating grin he stood up with a child under each arm and set them back on the top step. 

“Go inside with Debs and she’ll give you a snack,” Mickey told them, swatting them lightly on their butts as they went inside. He turned back to face his boyfriend who was now leaning against the opposite handrail, looking at the older man with what Mickey liked to call his ‘Mickey Smile’. The smile he had only ever seen on Ian’s face, after Mickey had done something Ian thought was especially endearing.

“What?” Mickey asked, cocking his head and giving Ian a half smile.

Ian simply smiled and shook his head slightly gazing down at his feet shyly, holding back a laugh.

They stood there for several moments in relative silence before Mickey took a deep breath and said, “Hey man. Remember the last time we were out here? You and me?”

Ian gave him a sharp look. “You mean the time I was completely fucked in the head and tried to break up with you?”

“Yes and no,” he replied with a sympathetic smile. “Yes you tried to break up with me, but no! You have never been fucked in the head, Ian,” Mickey assured him, walking over and bringing their foreheads together, his hands cupping the redheads face. “There’s nothing wrong with this head. You’re fucking perfect, man.”

“Fuck off,” Ian said, smiling slightly as he looked into the shorter man’s eyes. 

“Do you remember what we talked about before that shit?” Mickey asked stepping back slightly and removing his hands. 

“I remember you saying you loved me,” Ian replied, his cheeks beginning to blush.

“Still true”

“I remember you saying that meant that we take care of each other… Thick and thin, good times, bad,” 

“Sickness, health,” Mickey continued.

“All that shit,” they said together, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“That’s still true too!” Mickey insisted.

“I remember asking if you were gonna marry me!” Ian said, feeling slightly sheepish. 

“Yeah,” Mickey agreed. “You asked if we were gonna go down to the courthouse in fucking tuxes like a couple of old queens.”

Ian shifted his feet uncomfortably, looking down at them as though he was wearing especially fascinating shoes. He breathed out a laugh.

“Told you I was fucked in the head.”

“Nah, fuck that man. Actually, I think you might have been on to something there.”

“Wha’d’ya mean, Mick?” Ian asked, looking very confused.

“I mean, I think we should fucking do it!” he replied, chewing on the corner of his lip.

“Wait.” Ian said still looking pretty confused. “Are you proposing to me, Mickey?”

He searched the older mans face, trying to decipher what was happening.

“I dunno…” he shrugged. “Maybe…”

“You either are or you aren’t,” Ian explained.

“Ok, fine. I guess I am!” Mickey spluttered, blushing slightly. 

“Well, it doesn’t really look like you are” he informed the brunet.

“What the fuck Gallagher… “ Mickey exclaimed, looking a bit put out. “What? You want me to go down on one knee or something???”

“Kinda, yeah,” Ian nodded, pressing his lips together to try to hold back a grin.

“Christ on a cracker, the things I do for you, asshole” Mickey muttered as he descended the stairs, before turning to face Ian. 

He dropped to one knee and stared up at the younger man, not looking terribly impressed.

“You happy now?” Mickey asked, his eyebrows raised.

Ian walked down the stairs and stood in front of his boyfriend. Nodding profusely and smiling his Mickey Smile.

“Thrilled. Go ahead…”

Mickey looked at the ground for a second and cleared his throat. Then he took a deep breath, looked up into Ian’s eyes, took him by the hand and said…

“Ian Clayton Gallagher, I fucking love you man. So much, that I would happily wear a tux to the courthouse like an old fucking queen, if you would agree to marry me.”

Ian let out a misty eyed chuckle and squeezed Mickey’s hand softly.

“You’re it for me,” Mickey continued. “And I don’t want anyone else, ever! Just you and me, together always. So wha’d’ya say, Gallagher?”

Mickey then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it, presented the encased ring to the stunned redhead and earnestly asked, “Will you marry me, Ian?”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

3.

Mickey hadn’t left the house since he’d raced home after receiving a call from Yevgeny insisting he come right away because Papa was sick. 

His heart had dropped as he entered the bedroom and saw the redhead curled up in the bed.

He had contacted the doctor, organized Mandy to pick up Ian’s new prescription and sent the kids to stay at the Gallagher’s. He’d tried his best to make Ian takes his meds and stay hydrated, which was never easy. With a little, albeit reluctant, help from Iggy he had even managed to get Ian into the tub one night. Mickey had climbed in behind him and washed him tenderly while Ian rested against his husband’s chest and simply wept.

Now, their bedroom lay dark and quiet. Outside, the sun was shining and he could hear birds chirping, children playing, people calling greetings to one another as they passed in the street. 

He wasn’t a religious man, neither of them were, by any stretch of the imagination. However, when he was kneeling beside the bed, searching his husband’s face for signs of improvement, Mickey often found himself ‘praying’ to anyone who might be listening for Ian to come back soon. He never prayed aloud, but he would often close his eyes.

It was the fourth day Ian had lain like this, cocooned in his blankets, safe from the world. From the doorway he appeared lifeless but if Mickey knelt beside the bed and watched closely, as he was doing now, he could see the vein in Ian’s neck pulsing. Sending out a signal, a sign that Ian was still with him. 

Mickey would run his fingers softly over the pulse point, eager to make some kind of connection with his other half. As he did, he closed his eyes to ‘pray’ once more.

Just then Mickey felt a hand gently resting over his fingers that were ghosting over Ian’s neck.

His blue eyes opened and were met with green.

“There you are,” Mickey whispered, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s forehead and carding his fingers lightly through his fiery locks. “You’re back”.

Ian’s mouth turned up slightly at the corners as he murmured, “Sorry I’m late.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

4.

“I don’t know why the fuck you are making me do this shit, Ian!” Mickey complained loudly, as he followed his ginger giant into the training room behind the station.

“Quit bitching, Mickey. You’re doing it because you care about me and our kids!”

“Not like I’m ever gonna fucking need it. Everyone knows I’m living with Superman over here,” Mickey grumbled under his breath.

“What’s that, Mick?” Ian asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing, it’s… whatever man, can we get this fucking over with already?”

Ian paused, turning to his husband and placing his hands on Mickey’s shoulders to stop him in place.

“I know it might seem unnecessary, but what if something were to happen to me and there was no help around? You’d just be standing there with your dick in your hand, because you don’t know what the fuck to do,” Ian insisted, bringing their foreheads together. “Do this for me. Please,” he finished, pressing a quick kiss to his full lips.

“Fine alright, Jesus, come on already.”

Ian gave him another quick kiss and a wink and began to turn away, when Mickey hauled him back. Pulling Ian’s head down, he whispered in his ear. “Just so we’re clear, the only time you’re gonna see me standing around with my dick in my hand, is when you’re about to do something with it. You got that, Gallagher?”

Ian smiled his Mickey smile and nodded.

“Good! Now gimme another kiss Shithead,” he grinned, as their lips found each other.

“Ahem,” came a woman’s voice from behind Mickey a few moments later. “Don’t let me interrupt.” 

“Oh hey, Sue!” Mickey said looking a little embarrassed.

“Hey Sue!” Ian beamed, not embarrassed at all. “Thanks for helping us out here.”

“No problem. Only wish more people took the initiative to do this training. You’re a smart guy, Mickey,” Sue remarked, leading him to the front of the room where there were several CPR demonstration dummies set up on the floor. 

Mickey’s heart tightened in his chest a little as he took in the infant sized manikin in front of him. He and Ian now had 3 children. Yevgeny, who was eight, five year old Nina, who was the result of Ian’s singular heterosexual experience and now there was Sebastian. 

One day, not long after Nina’s 2nd birthday, Ian and Mickey had been sitting together on the couch looking at some photos Mandy had taken at the party, when they came across a photo of the four of them. 

“Nawww, that’s a good one huh Mick?” Ian gushed. “Look at our perfect little family.”

Mickey took the photo and looked at it a little closer, a slight frown pulling at his lips.

“Baby? What is it?” Ian probed, reaching his arm around the smaller man, studying his handsome profile briefly before inspecting the offending photo, trying to see what it was that bothering Mickey.

Mickey glanced up at Ian briefly then looked back at the photo, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip.

Letting out a breath, he turned back to look at his husband.

“I know this is gonna sound fucking crazy or whatever, but…” he trailed off

“But what, sweetheart?” Ian asked patiently, starting to wonder if he should feel concerned. 

“When I look at this photo, I just feel like the picture’s not quite complete. Ya know,   
like there’s a fucking face missing here or something.”

Ian froze. His heartbeat sped up in his chest. He had always lived in hope but had never allowed himself to dream that Mickey might ever feel the same way, but now…

“Mickey!” Ian began cautiously, turning on the couch to face his husband side on. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“Do you think I’m saying that we’re missing a fucking kid here?” he asked waving his finger in circles over the photo. “Cos that’s what I’m saying.”

Ian stood up and howled, fists raised in the air with glee.

“Yes!!!” he cheered, before pouncing on his husband, pushing him back on the couch and covering every inch of Mickey’s face and neck with wet kisses and happy tears. 

About a year later Seb had joined the family after Sveltana had agreed to let them rent out her guest womb. Deb’s was more than happy to supply the egg, knowing that she looked most like Ian.

Now, looking over at the child size dummy, Mickey knew that if there was the slightest chance he might ever need to perform CPR on any of his perfect family, then he would fucking well make this shit his bitch. 

“You good, Mick?” he heard from his right. “I’m gonna head out, leave you guys to it.”

“Yeah Asshole, I’m good. See you in a bit.” Mickey replied with a wave, sinking to his knees in front of the dummy.

“Can’t wait to practice mouth to mouth with you when we get home, Baby.” Ian called cheekily from the exit.

“Fuck off!” Mickey retorted with a laugh, flipping off Ian’s retreating back, then turned to Sue ready to follow her first instruction.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

+1

“Goddamnit,” Mickey spluttered, leaning forwards in his armchair, trying to reach his feet with the loafer he held in his hand. The shoe slipped from his fingers and out of his grasp, resulting in a long string of expletives spewing from the elderly man’s mouth.

Ian chuckled to himself as he listened from the kitchen, where he was scrubbing his teeth. He had eaten a sandwich for lunch and some pips from the raspberry jelly had gotten stuck in his dentures.

“Fuck it,” he heard as he popped his now ‘seed free’ teeth back into his mouth. 

“Ian, I’m just gonna wear my fucking slippers.”

“You can not wear fucking slippers to a wedding, Mick!” Ian protested, joining his husband in the living room.

“Say’s who?”

“Say’s me, asshole. You wanna embarrass your youngest granddaughter on her wedding day?” he asked coming to stand in front of the older man. 

“No, but I can’t bend my knees enough to reach my feet to get the fuckers on,” Mickey grunted, still trying to locate his toes.

“Knees finally gave out on you did they sweetheart?” Ian teased, putting his hands on the arms of the chair either side of Mickey. 

Leaning down towards his husband he placed a soft peck on his forehead. Slowly, he continued to lower himself to the floor, letting out a sharp exhale as his knees touched down on the carpet.

“Yeah, on your knees bitch” Mickey said, grinning like a fool and waggling his eyebrows. “God knows I spent enough of my life down on my knees for your ass”. 

“You mean for my dick” Ian replied with a smirk and a wink, lifting Mickey’s left foot, ready to slide into the worn black loafer.

“That too” Mickey chuckled, reaching out to cup Ian’s face, running his thumb down his cheek. “Fucker” he muttered, giving his face one last gentle pat before tousling Ian’s greying hair lightly.

Ian looked into those sparkling blue eyes, that even after all these years had never lost their shine and smiled his ‘Mickey smile’, before reaching for the remaining loafer. 

Mickey glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. 

“You know,” he began, mischievously. “We have a little time before we have to leave, so you might as well suck my dick while you’re down there,” Mickey offered once both shoes were firmly on his feet.

“Dirty old man,” Ian snorted, before giving Mickey a curious look.

“What?” Mickey replied, cocking his head and giving Ian that old familiar challenging stare.

Ian hesitated for a moment, before reaching for Mickey’s belt. 

“You want me to take my teeth out or leave them in???”


End file.
